


The Untold

by QueenLexie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kinks, Love, Magic, Multi, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: A story based on a Roleplay and my unhealthy obsession with Alan Rickman/Severus Snape. A storyline that has drama, lust, love, and a girl who just wanted to help a man from death. A rewrite and totally different storyline from my other book named, "In Love with a Dead Man." I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry & Hogwarts Students, Hogwarts Students & Harry Potter, Hogwarts Students & Severus Snape, Hufflepuff Students & Harry Potter, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis Frigason, or Lex for short, was not exceptional; she was a normal girl who was older than most people in her classes. She was 18 this year; her birthday was right before school. She was a muggle-born, which also made her life kind of hard. Alexis was a brunette locks, porcelain skin, and brown doe-like eyes, as a muggle-born and a Hufflepuff leave a lot of room to get bullied. She had friends in most of all the houses, and she knew Harry Potter pretty well. They had a few classes together. This year seemed to be different, darker. Alexis missed Professor Snape in potions class, now it was Slughorn, who was a nice man. But no Snape. Snape was a much more mysterious man and kept many secrets hidden.

Through the years, Lex got bullied mostly by Gryffindors. They seemed to like making fun of her Dyslexia. Which was a reading problem, making it hard to read and mess up her letters. But she got through it, she got better as well, of course, as she practiced reading and writing. The bullying died down when everyone grew up apologies to her, but some still acted better than her. Lex's two best friends, one from Slytherin named Jordan and a Ravenclaw named Melody. They were like sisters. They did everything together and knew everything about each other. They knew about Lex's crush on Severus, she had told them. She always had crushes on older men. It was just a thing about her. But this crush felt like something more, but it would never happen. Sometimes, her feelings showed too much, and she almost got in trouble when a Gryffindor took her writing journal and showed it to Snape. But he never went through it. He gave back to her. She still felt embarrassed. Alexis needed to talk to Professor Snape, but he seemed not to see anyone unless someone got in trouble. The year just started, classes were kinda the same, but she needed to talk to him. Lex never seemed to cause a problem. But today she did, she finally stood up to the Gryffindor that been bullying her for years. She dueled with her without her knowing. The death eaters brought her up to the Headquarters. She had a bleeding nose from the girl using a spell to through her across a room. But Lex won in the end. Lex then looks at Severus, her legs felt like worms as she sees him. Her heart belongs to him. But no time for that. She stood her ground, she looks at him as she hopped the Death Eaters to leave them alone. "Professor Snape, I am not sorry for fighting that girl. She really stepped a line today."

Sleepless nights seemed to be apart of his regime. Whenever his lids rested, the image of Albus falling would haunt him. It didn't matter how much sleeping draughts, fire whiskey, or spells, nothing helped him. Three hours seemed to suffice, and Severus would grumble and went to the office, to which he would get abuse from the snoring paintings. A hand slides through his hair, and a sigh would escape his lips. Severus Snape admittedly missed the years previous- especially those before Harry. He would teach dunderheads and get on with his evenings. Some were the pleasure of another woman or drinking wars with Malfoy while Cissy looks after Draco.

The time before became free than what he had to deal with now. He had to keep a lookout for Harry, Headmaster stupid, and discuss with the Dark Lord himself. The days became longer and the nights even more so. In his spare time, Severus would make potions to keep his mind occupied. It helped with the anxiety that bubbled like a blister in his stomach. His eyes are itchy from lack of sleep. Severus didn't want to see the students, not like this. He was far worse than before, and they wanted the most ridiculous things from him. This time was different, however. One of his top students has been into fights, and how could Severus blame her? The school was becoming a joke itself, and Severus knew he couldn't run it smoothly. How Dumbledore did it, he will never know. 

Carrows display the young girl in front of him. Severus dismisses them. This was the time between the young female and himself. At first, Severus said nothing, and his arms kept behind his back. He wasn't ashamed or angry, just disappointed. She was bright, plainly beautiful, and coming up to her exams- why waste them so hastily? His chest rose and fell, listening to her excuses and an eyebrow raised. "It's Headmaster to you," his tone was like poison. Severus expected a lot more from this young woman than the disrespect he put upon Hufflepuff. "And fifty points are taken for attempting a fight. Another fifty for continuing," Severus was biting back worse words. "Miss. Frigason. I'm very disappointed in you. After all these years, I expected better from you, and alas, you betray my trust. Whether the Gryffindor stepped the line or not, it's not down to you to make that choice," he then roars with frustration. Severus turns away, not wanting to look at her. "Do you want to waste your whole exams on one person?" He snarls, wishing not to have this conversation. She should be smart enough to understand this- he wondered whether she was actually as smart as he assumed. Severus moves away, one hand smoothing down his jaw and the other holding the desk. There was always an excuse just to see him. Severus took that as a comfort, even if he was the last person to been seen before.

Slowly, he turns around, and his hands slump beside him, almost in grief. "I want you out, think about your actions Miss. Frigason and write me an essay as to why starting a fight in my school is acceptable," he tells her quietly, dark eyes baring down at her, his tall structure over towering a few items that made him seem more intimidating. Alexis stood there, unable to speak, as his words dug deep in her deeply. She never meant to disappoint him. She only needed to talk to him. About the school. About everything. Alexis signed to herself; she totally did not think this whole plan through as she hasn't not only hurt the man she looked up to and even loved but disappointed him. She took a breath as she tried not to cry as she finally spoke. "I understand, Headmaster. But I have a real reason for doing this." Lex was happy when he sent off Carrows, as now they could be alone. She finally stepped closer to him, she stood her ground. Alexis was one of those few who wasn't frightened by him because she could tell he was overworked and tired. All this was getting too much. Alexis' voice was softer towards him, "Headmaster...We really need to talk seriously. I know this all a big mistake." Alexis was, of course, not talking about what happened with the Gryffindor. She was talking about Dumbledore and Severus being part of The Dark Lord. She wanted him to know, in her heart, she knew he was put up to this. 

When she stepped closer, his brows knotted in frustration. Severus wasn't in the mood for playing games and would instead get on with something else than being tested by a student. Upon hearing her words, his hand tightened on the desk, eyes darkened with ablaze, and he inhales deeply. "I am not discussing my personal life to you, Miss. Frigason. So if you please?" He replied gently, which even surprised him. Shouting was obviously not working for this woman, and it was infuriating him. The door opened magically without a wand used when he asked her to leave. "You have N.E.W.Ts to think about. I expect high scores from you. If I hear you've been in a fight with someone to try and speak to me personally, you'll have detention for a year," he was serious. His hands then went behind his back. The Carrows were ears dropping by the door, their heads excitedly popping in and out from view. Severus didn't care what his student had to say or whatever she knew about him. He didn't even care what Harry thought of him. His expression was stone cold, hair more prolonged than usual was hanging almost over his face, eyes watching the younger lady with a healthy posture.

"Please hear me out, Headmaster! The days are getting darker around here. I know you killing Dumbledore was a mistake. You wouldn't do that on purpose." Alexis seemed to have compassion towards him and knew he was a good man behind the mask he put on. She was saddened that her word seemed not to work, and they only got her in more trouble. Detention for the rest of the year? Was this really worth it? Trying to make him understand that she saw things differently. She won't go down without a fight. Her Gryffindor side was showing, seeing her brother was in that house. Alexis didn't want her sores on the N.E.W.Ts to be affected. She studied for them since last year, and she needed to keep focused on those, she knew that. But these times were different. She could feel something dark was coming; Harry was on the run. Death Eaters everywhere. Voldemort running the show in the wizarding world. She spoke again, but this time in a tone that was pleading for him to listen. "I knew you most my whole life, Headmaster. I see things differently. I always have. Since the day you gave me my journey back without looking into it." 

"I have been in many lives, Miss. Frigason. I have helped many students, so do not believe you're special because you're not. So, go and disappear," Severus stretched his arm out, pointing towards the door as he roars with command. Severus had to hurt the young girl to make her believe he's doing it for the best. It was almost adorable that she cared, that she knew he wasn't the person, even Harry thought he was. But, Severus has gone this far, he cannot make a mistake now.

The Carrows skulked in, waiting to creep up behind her and grab her. They knew Severus would stop that; the image of a student being hex by a Death Eater also haunts his dreams. Severus moves around the desk and sits down. "If I ever see you again in this situation, my promises will happen," he added truthfully, leaning back on the chair and letting out a long sigh. Alexis did not speak this time. She didn't understand why he won't listen to her. She seemed to be different from the rest of the people Severus knew and now signed as she finally gave up. Alexis nodded to him and walked out of the office. When she walked out, a journal dropped from her cloak onto the floor. It was light brown and seemed to be used a lot. As soon as she went back to the empty halls of Hogwarts. Alexis could not hold in her tears as they started spilled down her cheeks. She wished her words did something.

She hoped he knew how much her heart arched for him. Won't make any difference? Probably not. As she reached for her journal, she noticed it was gone. Her heart sank. Where could it be? That journal had everything, her story ideas, her secrets about Severus. What she wanted from him and doodles. Alexis had to find it and prayed it wasn't back in the Headmaster's office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Journal: Last Year: February 1997
> 
> "How I long for you. How I wish I could be with you on this day. Loneliness has me at her will. I wish you can rescue me from these demons. Take me away from here so I can feel your lips on mine. Taste the fire whiskey on them. Your hands-on my body as my fingers play in dark black hair. How you would take me, and I will keep yours finally. The passion I have for you only grows stronger with each passing day. With each passing daydream of you finally realizing that I love you."

The time passed until the journal was picked up. It wasn't given to Severus; however, it was kept with one of the Death Eaters. Her smile brightened to the pain that could be caused by the Dark Lord. A muggle-born, eh? This will be interesting. Bellatrix walks down the halls while students walked together, in sync to the Great Hall for dinner. She was waiting for this muggle-born. The woman manages to catch Alexis, pulling her aside and pushing her against the wall, body against body. "Guess who got your little book? Not Severus. But he will find out soon," she purrs in her ear, keeping silent between the two of them.

"Follow me and don't make a fuss; otherwise, I will kill you," she grips her arm, pulling her away from the wall and towards a classroom that wasn't used. Severus didn't turn up for dinner; a Death Eater stood in his place instead, which made Minerva boil. The Carrows turns up, telling Severus he must go to a classroom, it was necessary. He stands, thinking something is wrong. Heart in his throat, he couldn't trust any of these horrid people. He follows the Carrows to the empty classroom and to find Miss. Frigason with Bellatrix and a book he recognized in her hand. She was waving it at him, but he refused to move further than the doorway. This was a good plan since everyone else was at dinner. Severus looks over at Alexis, wanting her to keep looking at him while he sorts this once and for all.

Alexis felt sick to her stomach, and tears seemed to fall down her cheeks. She tries to get free from Bellatrix's grip. No used was that and too many Death Eaters around. She was scared. Deathly scared that all her secrets will found out, and they will kill her without thinking twice. That book had many things in it. But most of all, her desires for Severus Snape. How she loved him even. How she wanted him to do something to her. Alexis couldn't look at Severus, so she looked away as she tried to whole in her tears. She was ashamed that she could be so careless. Alexis was embarrassed that once again, she was in front of him today after earlier. She finally talked as she struggled, and yet her brown eyes landing on him. "Headmaster, please don't listen to them!"

Bellatrix decided to read out some of the entries. Severus felt his heart sink, glancing between Bella and Alexis. He didn't give any emotion towards it, hands behind his back while she reads on. Bellatrix and the rest wanted a reaction from him to run to the young student. "Everyone has a crush Bella, you should know this." Severus' tone was bored and dry, not giving the satisfaction to look at others. Lucius Malfoy walks into the classroom, tutting behind Severus. 

"What do we have here?" He asks, approaching the young student, pushing her chin up with the cane of his wand.

"Muggle-born in love with Severus," Bella tells him excitedly. Lucius turns to face Severus with a brow raised. "Is that so? I'm sure the Dark Lord will absolutely love this", Lucius smirks grows wide.

"Don't think like that, Lucius. The one thing the Dark Lord is against is any sexual consent with a student", His voice continues as a duel. Severus doesn't even move, not looking at anyone but his student. "Now, if we please. I'm sure, Miss. Frigason is hungry", He announced, and Bella shook her head. 

"I love this too much," Bella laughs, tightening her grip to her arm. Alexis pulls her face away from Lucius Malfoy and glancing away again as she sobbing lightly. Her ears peaking as the mention Dark Lord and her legs seemed weaker along with her arm hurting from Bella's grip, and her body shook with freight. What were they going do to her?

"Please let me go.." Alexis could barely get her words together because of how much she was scared. Her eyes returned to Severus', hoping soon this would end. She struggled more, but Death Eaters pointed their wands at her. To make sure she didn't escape.

"That's a good idea, Miss. Frigason. Let her go back to her friends", Severus said aloud, not listening to the words Bella was chiming from her voice. She wants all these things from him, and he never understood why- would he ever? Who even wanted to love someone like him? It was quite bizarre. Severus could feel his fists clench behind his back, and he lets a breath.

"The Dark Lord put me as Headmaster to this school. Now I won't repeat it, let her go" his patience was running thin. Bella lets go suddenly, pushing her towards Severus in one motion. Her hands went up in the air, but she kept the journal. Severus didn't care for that book. He grabs Alexis' arm and drags her firmly from the classroom and doesn't say a word. He wasn't going to hurt her, punish her but make her realize this is unacceptable. Severus opens a cupboard that enlarged as they entered and locked it behind him.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing? Carrying around a book like that? Saying those things in a crisis like this? Do you know what they had in mind? Do you really want to know the sick, twisted idea they wanted to do? For Merlin's sake, do you possess common sense?" His face was almost inches from hers, his voice booming but put an anti-noise against the room. His body was tense, embarrassed, and vulnerable, all at the same time. Alexis didn't say anything; she was too caught in everything that just happened. He knew everything now. The Death Eaters knew everything, and even worse, Bella kept her journal. All her hard work in that book was gone. All her secrets left to Bella and The Carrows. She leans against a wall, knowing she was almost got killed because of her foolishness. Now she won't see that book ever again. She looked paler and that she was going faint.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think. I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything. " Alexis could not help the tears from falling down her cheeks. Alexis was embarrassed and she was shaking. She hasn't been thinking logically at all. Her heart always leads her way. But it only seemed to get her in trouble. "I only started that fight because I needed to talk to you. I wanted you to know that you do have someone on your side." She seemed to really care about him. More than a crush, it seemed. Even from the book, she seemed to actually love him. She saw behind his mask. She used her hand to whip away tears from her cheeks. She tried to calm herself down.

"I don't care who is on my side. You would have lost more than that book Alexis. You would have to give yourself to a Death Eater sexually and intimidate the situation with people watching. You're a gold card, do you realize? Muggle-borns are gold, and if I wasn't there to help, only Merlin know what would have happened. You've been foolish, irresponsible, and dangerous." Severus still didn't seem to calm down from what also shook him up. Severus had to perform more than once sexual content to the Dark Lord watching. It was humiliating, and all dignity was lost. They would have gotten Severus to make the bid, and that's not what she deserves. Severus leans back against the door, sighing heavily and allowing them both to calm down. He couldn't get the words out from his mind, and it will haunt him. Severus knew the bid he was getting himself involved with, which was the result of death. He couldn't put Alexis involved with that also.

Alexis knew Severus was right to say those words, and she also knew well that her being a muggle-born was more dangerous these days. The Dark Lord and Death Eaters hated them. Severus' comments seemed to sink deep into her brain, and realized they would have rapped her. They would have done more than that. They wanted to watch Severus rap her. Or make him watch them do horrible things to her. She needed to be more careful. She wanted her book back, though. But she knew she won't get back. But when he used her name, her real name. Her eyes seemed to light up at it. Hearing her name from his lips, it was like music. Though this was new. She knew it won't last long. He seemed actually worried about her. She looks at him, and her hand reached for his arm. She wanted to thank him. "Thank you for saving me, S-Severus.." His name off her lips seemed like a whisper, and it was soft. Alexis squeezes his arm lightly. Severus didn't move. He looks down at her, his eyes still blazing with rage, and slowly he lets out a small sigh. "You must be hungry, Miss. Frigason. Please go to your friends for dinner" the door opened, and Severus stepped aside. He seemed defeated, knowing the outcome that was adjourned for him.

"Just be careful next time. And don't write anything about Professors," he insists, arms out for her to leave. The feeling of another's touch seemed to calm him altogether, always craving that touch. Severus wasn't going to correct her about the name-calling. It won't be long until something drastic happens anyhow. She was beginning to annoyingly fill his cold, tiny heart with concern and worry. Severus didn't realize he was worried for her until he spent a minute thinking about it. "Have a good evening," he needed time to himself, collect everything that had happened to conjure an idea and response.

"You too, sir." Alexis left the room; she didn't dear look back. She strolled down the hallway to the Great Hall. Her breath trembling, but her body appeared to be calm down. Once she walked in, her friends asked her what happened, she didn't tell them. Alexis only said not to worry about it. But they, of course, kept asking her, and she didn't respond. She ate quietly as the people around her chatted with each other. After dinner, everyone made their way to the standard rooms. But Alexis did not. She down a staircase to a secret little spot where she would be usual write. Alexis had an eagle-feather quill along with few pieces of parchment. She started to write that essay for Severus. Explaining why it wasn't acceptable to start fights. She didn't want to get in more trouble then she was already. After writing the essay, she lets it dry next to the windowsill, and she watched the sunset. Hogwarts had always been beautiful. But when the sun hit it in the right place, it seemed to make Hogwarts look like a place that only muggles dreamed of going to. Alexis stood up and pitching against the stone with her arms around herself and imagining Severus doing it instead. As they watched the sunset together. But it was just her here. Alone. Watching the birds flying in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has violence. Enjoy!

Severus paced his office with mixed emotions. The Hufflepuff was one of his top students, and now he understood why. His throat was feeling like it was closing up, the admiration, love, trust. It was more than a student crush, and it seemed to swallow Severus uncomfortably. His passion was for Lily and always will be, not did he think anyone could or want to love him. He was beginning to have some sort of panic attack, attacking his buttons for some air. Holding his chest, his heart was racing, and his mind grey with thoughts. Severus manages to steady his breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back with defeat. Not that it actually mattered whether she loved him or not, it will come that Severus will die, and there was nothing to stop the course of happening. This was his fate, his punishment for all the wrong in the past. Severus can be greeted with Lily, and they can finally live happily. Severus slumps in his chair, and his fingers drummed against the wood.

"You know what to do, son" he hears Dumbledore whisper an echo in the quiet office that moments ago felt white noise. Severus does his buttons up and stands, skulking out from the office and ran down the staircase in one motion. Finding Bella, he rips the diary from her hands and pushes her against the wall with one hand. Her smile grew brighter, licking her lips and her eyes drifted down to his own. "Going to punish me, Headmaster?" She purrs, pushing him away from her, and Severus growls in disgust. "Don't. Touch. The. Students," he said, each syllable slow and loud enough for everyone else to hear. "I'm headmaster, and you will not touch my students." He got back to his Mountain Owl to send the diary back to the Hufflepuff the next morning.

He wrote a note: _'Never take personal items out of your bedroom._

_You never know who may come across it. This is the second warning._

_Headmaster Snape_.' He signed the bottom, the bird hooted happily and flew into the sky, keeping the diary safe until light.

Alexis decided that it was time to go to the dorm room; she grabbed her belongings as she seemed to still paler. She had quite a scare earlier with Bella, and now she walked through the halls to her dormitory, ever stepped egos, and tears seemed to slip down her face. Alexis didn't understand why she was crying; she was just shaken from the day's events. She thinks anyone would be. She needs to get ahead of herself. She needs to start acting like an 18-year-old. She needs to get over Severus, she thinks to herself. It was no used to have this longing for him anymore. He would never love her. He just cared about his students. Her breath was shaky as she gets back to the common; she walked over to her own owl, a Barn-owl, her name was Willow. She gives her small pet as she ties up the essay parchment papers with a little bow and note saying, "To Headmaster Snape," the owl flew out the window to keep the documents safe until morning. Alexis went up to the girls' room, some of her Hufflepuff members were still awake, and they again ask what happened. She also didn't say anything and took off her cloak along with the rest of her school uniform. Alexis pinned her brown hair up and slips into a nightgown. She pulls the covers back and lays down; she held bedcovers to her as she kept awake most of the night. 

The dreams were bizarre, which always meant something was going to happen. Severus woke in a sweat, his quilt seeming to be in knots around his legs and his breathing unsteady. He kept his old chambers since sleeping in a man he killed wasn't advisable. Slumping back on the bed, his hands glide down his face with a long sigh and stands to write down all the things he remembers dreaming: Bella, his student, his own death arising, a potion bottle into nothing. Severus would always try and add items up and hope it began a puzzle. Most he would get wrong, like Lily's death, but he never stops trying to work on the skill of knowing a few future parts. He poured himself a drink and downs it, showering and changing to start the day. The Great Hall was quiet when he entered; Minerva didn't say a word to him unless necessary. It broke his heart, but he just couldn't tell her until Harry had won. He sat down, greeting anyone that did say hello and ate a small portion of toast and orange juice. Severus was never a massive eater; he believed that eating slowed the mind and became insufficient.

Severus was gone before the students arrived, his essay from Alexis was placed on his desk, and Dumbledore was grumbling something, but he ignored. Severus settled in his seat for another day of chaos. He wasn't sure who were worse, the students or Death Eaters. Severus leans back in his chair and thought about the Hufflepuff. He knew he should really go and see how she is if she is coping. She was behaving with such high expectations, and for Bella to ruin all of that or his ignorance, it may make him regret that arrogant decision, whether he was going to result in death. Puffing out his cheeks, Severus stands only moments of sitting and paces the room, tapping his head with his finger, fighting between his thoughts and his gut. His ideas would win, and Severus would punish himself afterward, but this was treading on foreign grounds. He grumbles, hearing the bell for the first lesson and scurries down the stairs to be greeted with the army, walking children. Severus looks between the crowds to try and glimpse the Hufflepuff. He would mumble something rude to a student if they got in his way, pushing past like water. They all looked the same in different colors, and this was infuriating him. Severus spots the student, and he almost breaks into a run to catch up. "Miss. Frigason," he calls loudly, slowing down and straightening himself up. "I need a moment with you, can I?" He asks lowly, not wanting anyone to hear.

Alexis didn't get much sleep; in the morning, she took a quite shower in the Hufflepuff bathrooms. Alexis places her brown hair in a messy ponytail; she puts only a bit of tiny bit of makeup to make the bags under her eyes go away and give herself more color. Her lips had some lip gloss to make them fresher. While Alexis was breakfast, she gotten the mountain owl, she looked confused at first, but then she saw what the bird had. She smiled brightly. Alexis gently pets the owl head as she looked at the note from Severus. She gives a soft smile and puts the letter into the journal. Alexis would need to get this back to the dorm room as fast as she could after eating cereal and the bell ringing. She puts the journal into her book bag. She walks with her two friends, one a Ravenclaw and the other actually a Slytherin. As she was walking out the Great Hall, she noticed Severus, and she has been taken back as he wanted to talk to her again after what happened yesterday. Alexis told her two friends that she will catch up with them later. Then she turns back to her Headmaster and gives the nod in a polite voice. "Yes, sir, that be alright, and thank you, by the way." She said as she gives a small pat to her book bag.

"Yes, well, I hope you've learned your lesson," Severus snapped, realizing that wasn't why he was here in the first place. Severus let out a small sigh, leaning against the wall, and luckily no student passing would dare to glance over. The result of punishment was a lot higher than what Umbridge ever put in place. "I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. It was quite... A lot to take in, if you're not used to that handle, it can be quite hard to grasp," He asks, keeping his voice low and not wanting any other Death Eater overhearing his concerns. He looks around anxiously, like a rebel teenager himself. "As the Headmaster, you're doing so well with your exams, and I know it's difficult right now. Just stay strong," he flickered a quick smirk, but it was soon gone before it arrived, and continuously looked around. The walls couldn't be trusted, let alone anyone in passing.

"I'm okay, and thank you again." Alexis seemed like a weight was taken off her shoulders as she smiles at him. Her heart fluttered as he gave her that smirk. She noticed how he was looking around; she decided that it time to end the conversation. She didn't want to make more trouble. "Also, I sent the essay to you. I know it won't help pick up any of the messy I have caused." She said kinda in a low voice, she still felt guilty and bad that she caused such events to happen yesterday. "I hope you are doing well yourself." She said in a caring voice as she could not push down her worry about him. Alexis still showed her caring side; he needed someone to care even if he didn't want that. She looked at her watch. "I should be going, Professor Binns will have my head. He knows I struggle in that class." She mumbles as that was one subject, the history of magic, she finds it terribly dull. Why she was still taking it. She was happy when she would get to potions later; Alexis was very good at potions, maybe because of Severus or that she was also like the class. She would now have to become a master of it but without Severus by her side. Slughorn was still a good teacher, and he was a bit easier to work with. When she asked if he was doing alright, he looked a little odd. No one since becoming a Headmaster had asked him if he was doing okay. Cissy would bring over cakes now. Lucius was the lowest trusted Death Eater, but no one actually asked. He decided not to answer it because it made his stomach turn with anxiety.

"Yes, you must be off. I give you permission to come to my office if necessary, and I'm free. The password is Nutcracker. If it doesn't open is because you cannot enter at that moment," his voice was lower than usual, and from that, he moves away and disappears down the corridor back towards his office. He ponders why he expressed interest while reading her essay and red ink quill at ready. Maybe he felt sorry for her, and the thought of suddenly being alone made him retract those memories. Severus could be unkind, but he wasn't evil. Although he has done wrong, it was soon recognized that it wasn't acceptable. Severus could never go out of his way to hurt or kill anyone for fun. He leans back in his chair, glancing down at the essay that didn't need to be done, really, and lets out a long sigh.

Lunchtime arrived quicker than he anticipated. He went to the Great Hall and did his duty as Headmaster, sitting down and eating whatever is the smallest portion and quickest to eat. Everyone was sitting in silence, and Severus hated it. He missed the chatter, laughter, and calling filling the room. This wasn't his plan but the plan of an evil genius. Alexis was surprised when he gave her the password to his office. Nutcracker? She thought about most of the day. Why would he do that? He must feel guilty, as well. The morning classes seemed to be longer than normal. When she had free time, she made her way to the Hufflepuff dorm room and put her journal in the safest place she knew. Once it was lunchtime, she usually would go outside. But new rules, she couldn't anymore. She sat in silence with her friends as she ate some lunch. She glanced up at the head table and looking along with the Death Eaters and Bella. Bella was the scariest of all. Maybe more than The Dark Lord himself. Her brown eyes finally landing on Severus, she gave him a soft smile when he was not looking. 

Alexis had another free period, so she made her way over to the library. It was the only quiet place. She carries around parchment paper to write down story ideas, and later, they would transfer it to her journal. Today's story idea was about the typical hero story, but different, the hero was a female. She could fly and do anything she wanted. But her one weakness was, of course, love. The woman hero had to save the male this time, and after writing down an outline, Alexis puts it away for later. She noticed some death eaters have found their way into the library. Bella was walking around, seeing stupid heads as she enters the library. Who would join for fun? She skulks around, noticing the weirdo that fancies the greasy-bat. Her smile widened, walking over and sitting suddenly in the chair opposite.

"Hello," Bella gives a high pitched squeak. Usually, the librarian would tell people to be quiet but not anymore. "Why don't your pretty, little face come with me? I have something to show you," she bites her lower lip. "I promise Severus won't be involved." If it wasn't for the diary being found, Bella probably wouldn't have noticed any difference. But now, she stuck like glue, and eventually, this little puppy will be jello to Severus. He must have similar feelings; otherwise, why was he all over her? Bella stands, offering her hand with long, dirty nails. Another Death Eater entered from the shadows, his smile wide and creepy looking. Bella had a good idea that will make Alexis remember who she really is. 

Alexis' first instinct was to run away, but she couldn't. There were death eaters everywhere. Her only choice was going with this nasty woman, she sighed as she whispered. "I don't have a choice, do I?" She said, grabbing her book bag, but she did not take Bella's hand; she walked freely with her. Not giving any struggle or anything. She instead not get killed by them today. She then looks at Bella as she followed her. "What are you going to show me?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. She knew it could be nothing good. Alexis also wondered why they cared so much that she loved Severus. It wouldn't affect them in any way. He was still on their side even though Alexis truly believed this whole thing was planned. Alexis also now held her wand tightly under her long cloak sleeve. If they were going to attack her, she would put up a fight. But again, there were more of them than her. They walked into an unused bathroom; the floor was slightly flooded with water that went as far as their heels. Bella was always quick; the Dark Lord loved her ability of speed and punctuation. She turns unsuspected and used a cursed spell to freeze all muscles in Alexis' body. Other Death Eaters laughed and cheered her on. She kneels into the water, keeping the girls head above, and yanked the wand from her hand. She tuts, pouting, and stroking her hair while it flows in the small line of water.

"What you must realize, mudbloods don't mix with Death Eaters," Bella spoke, knowing the girl couldn't move or talk. "Its a sin, dirty blood. And because you're so convinced he will touch you, here's a reminder" She takes out her own wand. Bella pulls up Alexis' jumper, revealing her inner arm. She leans down and runs her tongue along the inner crease to her wrist, humming to the pure taste. Bella then leans back, writing 'mud-blood' on her wrist. Bella laughed, leaning down and licking the blood that trickled down. "Hope that reminds you of how dirty you are," she purrs. "Severus will never touch you. He never touches anyone," She spits with jealously. Bella wanted the attention of all men and hated others straining her spotlight. She lets go of the girl, keeping her above the water. Bella knew the Dark Lord wouldn't be happy if she killed anyone at the school, and she'll wait until the war. They all walk out laughing, the sound fainter as they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis was still frozen with fear as they left the bathroom; she felt dirty in a horrible way. She handled all the pain on her wrists and tears falling down her face. Alexis wanted to scream, but she didn't and now was shaken up again and wet. She picked up her bag, and her body was shaking. Alexis runs down to Severus' office as she sobbing, and she whispers the password. "Nutcracker." Alexis hopes it will open, she was so scared, and she needed to tell Severus. Her sleeve still rolled up like the blood of the new scar that said mud-blood was dripping down her arm, and her hair and back was soaked from the bathroom floor. She was messy, she couldn't breathe, and was scared; she was a target now of the Death Eaters. Why were they doing this to her? Just because she loved Severus. She continues to cry but trying to be quiet as well, and she waited for the passage to open to her. The door opened, and the stairway was displayed like a rotating door. Severus was sitting behind his desk, the noise alerting him from what's happening, and he leans back. It could be anyone, and he wasn't expecting Alexis to abuse the permission just as yet. His quill continued to write while he stands and makes a cuppa for whoever is walking through. Typically it's a Death Eater telling him things that are irrelevant or annoying him with questions about the Dark Lord.

However, Severus had a good ear, and those steps were rushed. His posture was up to his wand out. It was someone to take him, he knew it. Was it why the dream suggested so? Was this his last day on Earth? The double doors opened, his wand dropped when seeing Alexis, but his posture didn't slouch. He saw the blood, the water, and tears. His eyes almost widened to the sight, and his breath was caught. Severus had to protect her now. She was being punished for feeling this way, and it pained him that she was a result of playtime. Severus did know that he was going to fucking kill that bitch.

"Let me have a look at that," he tells her with a calm voice, a chair slides across the room opposite him for Alexis to sit down. 

"I am sorry, headmaster. I didn't know what to do. There were too many, and she used a spell on me." Alexis said in rapid breaths as she was sobbing, and she sat down in the chair, shaking like a crazy person. Her arm out for him now, and she was scared out of her skin. She didn't know how to calm herself down. Her body felt so gross, and she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted all this to stop. Alexis shakes her head as she was now in danger of loving him. She never knew it could be so dangerous to love someone. Alexis was learning the hard way. She was glad when he was calm towards her; she didn't need more to add to her stress and the overwhelming feelings. Alexis was attacked and was harmed. Her life was falling apart as the days were shown. How dare she love him. She needed to stop her feelings for him. Severus went to grab potions and creams to help the wound. He knew it won't heal. Bella made sure that it won't, and it pained him more to think about, but luckily tattoos are becoming a thing now. He rushes back with arms cradling different items.

"Don't apologize, Alexis, this has gone too far, and it's not your fault" he remains calm, placing each bottle down. "I can make the pain go away, and the wound heal, but it will scar..." He looks up at her; he couldn't resist but lift a hand and cup her cheek, brushing the tears away from her eyes. Severus felt guilty, and she was his favorite. He takes a breath, pulling his hand away and glancing down at the bottles. Passing one by one, Severus made sure she would drink them all, even if they didn't taste so good. One was for pain, another was for quick healing, another was so she can sleep once he's finished, another was to make sure tomorrow it didn't hurt, and while all that, he was cleaning her wound with warm water, using a spell to take away any damage, placing thick, seaweed cream and bandaged it up tightly to allow the cream to ooze into the skin.

"I will have to put you in hiding," he finally said. "You can't be here anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't still do your Exams," Severus stands, tall and towering over the young woman. She was a complete mess, and her life is going to change forever because of him.

Alexis fleshed a little at his touch, then she didn't want him to pull away. His touch made her feel special. After taking the potions, she felt calmer, and she looks down at her arm, then her eyes go wide as he said she needed to go into hiding. "What? But my classes and S-Severus they will notice, I'm gone." She said, looking up at him from the chair, as she was still shaken up, and she felt like jelly because of how he was calm with her and gently he was. Alexis knew he been putting up a mask. She didn't know what to think at this moment anymore, she was in danger, and now she had to go in hiding? Would she see her friends ever again? What going happen if they find out it was Severus helping her out. She didn't want him to be killed; she would be heartbroken.

"Severus, I don't want you to be killed because of me.." She said that Alexis was shorter as she stood up from her chair; she was shorter than most people. Which made her maybe cuter. A short young woman fighting for what she believed in. Severus looks up at her as she stood, standing himself and towering over her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back on the seat. Severus then gives her a chocolate bar for the sugars that may be lost. He knows how much a hex took out the energy.

"You won't get me killed, and I'm the Headmaster. I will tell them your parents didn't want you to attend violence, and the Order has taken you all into safety. Your parents are safe, by the way," he said calmly. A painting of Dumbledore hummed in the background. "Listen to him, Alexis. You will be safe," he chipped in, and Severus nods his head, leaning down to collect the empty bottles, and the cleaned the mess. "The chamber here doesn't get used, and the office cannot access unless I say so, so no one will come in. I will explain to the Professors, and they will send you work. In the evenings, we will sit together, so you're not behind. Until this war is over, you're in danger," he explains and leans against his desk, his limbs making him longer than he usually is."It's up to you, Miss. Frigason," He lets out a sigh of defeat. "But don't go crying to me when you get hurt again" his voice was dangerously calm, his eyes piercing and observing her. 

Alexis took in her opinions, and her head turned to the picture of Dumbledore. The picture was as wise as himself, made her miss him. She turns back to Severus and nods. "I will stay here then," Alexis said in simple words as she ate the chocolate bar; she loved chocolate. She smiles as she ate it; she liked the sweetness and bitterness of it. Alexis looked back at Severus, and her eyes lower down, she seemed to blush a little. "Thank you, I again owe you my life." She said in a soft voice as she eats the chocolate. She looks back up at him. "Should I go collect my things in my dorm room? Or should I stay here?" She asked as she didn't know what she should do next. All she felt right now was exhausted from the hex and crying. She also felt safe in Severus' presents. She was happy that her parents and brother will also be safe because of him.

"I will arrange to get them," He said simply, walking to a door that was hidden by curtains and for someone that didn't know the office wouldn't know it existed. With a wave of his wand, the door appears, and he opens it. "Go and get your head down. You won't be allowed to come out unless I'm here in the office. I won't keep you prisoner, but its to keep you out of reach from Bella," Severus explains, holding the door wide for her to enter. Severus then went to his desk and wrote to the perfect Hufflepuffs, waiting for their replies. The female said she will arrange to collect her stuff, and the male would deliver this evening. Once everything was set, he sat back and let out a long sigh. Severus missed dinner by now, and his hands run down his face. She was calling him by his first name, and he couldn't snap at her, not what she's struggling with. Severus stands and walks into the chamber. It was a massive suite with a small living room, a fireplace with a leather sofa. A small kitchen area with table and chairs opposite. Two doors, one for the bedroom and the other bathroom. It was a little flat-looking, suiting for Alexis.

Alexis find her way into the chamber, she looked around it, and she indeed liked the area. She finds her room; it was very cozy and to her liking. Alexis closed the door and walked over to the bed and runs her hand down the bedcovers. It was soft to the touch, as she took off her cloak and shoes. Alexis then sat down on the bed, and her clothes were still damp. She wondered if the room had clothes or something she could put on. She will look later, she was too exhausted. Alexis lays down finally on the bed, her hands under head. The potion would help her sleep; she fell asleep and had some of the covers over her body. Alexis slept peacefully because of the brew. After two hours, she wakes up, found the bathroom in the bedroom. She got her own bathroom. She takes off her clothes, she slips down her skirt and stockings. She unbuttons her school shirt. Her bar and panties were a standard color. After taking those off, she slips into the shower and let the hot shower run down her body and the scar. She strokes her thumb over it. She felt tears again, but she stopped herself. It was time to grow up.


End file.
